Doctor Doom
Dr. Doom is a well known villain from Marvel Comics. He is the archenemy of the Fantastic Four making his debut in the 1962 comic book. He made his fighting video game debut in 1995 with Marvel Super Heroes as a boss-type character the player would fight immediately before Thanos the final boss. The sprites from this game are nearly identical to his sprites featured in Marvel vs. Capcom 2. In M.U.G.E.N, one version of Dr. Doom was made by Juan Carlos and updated by Tachan. Dr. Doom has also been made by Kong and again by DarkCipherLucius; both are hosted on the Infinity Mugen Team webpage. There is another version made by Infinite and one by Kamekaze featuring a different voice. There was a version made by whitemagic2002, but it is likely offline. Each of these Dr. Doom's have been made using his sprites from the Marvel vs. Capcom series. Juan Carlos and Tachan's Doctor Doom This version of Doctor Doom is one of the only to include the boss-type version of the molecular shield special as featured in Marvel Super Heroes. However, he also features a hyper from his MvC appearance. The ability to air combo is limited, and noticeably lesser in comparison to the other versions available. This is quite possibly the oldest fully functioning Doctor Doom in M.U.G.E.N. Stats *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 Movelist Specials | |}} | |}} | |}} ||}} | Temporary flight Repeat command to end flight early|}} Hypers | |}} | |}} Palette Gallery File:JuanCarlos_MarvelChar_DrDoom_Pal1.gif File:JuanCarlos_MarvelChar_DrDoom_Pal2.gif File:JuanCarlos_MarvelChar_DrDoom_Pal3.gif File:JuanCarlos_MarvelChar_DrDoom_Pal4.gif File:JuanCarlos_MarvelChar_DrDoom_Pal5.gif Kong's Doctor Doom Like Kong's other MvC2-style characters, Doctor Doom features 3 difficulty settings (easy, medium and hard) via alternative .cmd files. Doctor Doom's sprites have been ripped directly from Marvel vs. Capcom 2. Stats *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 Movelist Specials | |}} | |}} | |}} Hypers | Uses 1000 power| }} | Uses 1000 power| }} | Uses 1000 power|}} Palette Gallery File:Kong_MVC2_DrDoom_Pal1.gif File:Kong_MVC2_DrDoom_Pal2.gif File:Kong_MVC2_DrDoom_Pal3.gif File:Kong_MVC2_DrDoom_Pal4.gif File:Kong_MVC2_DrDoom_Pal5.gif File:Kong_MVC2_DrDoom_Pal6.gif File:Kong_MVC2_DrDoom_Pal7.gif File:Kong_MVC2_DrDoom_Pal8.gif DarkCipherLucius' Doctor Doom Stats *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 Movelist Specials | |}} | |}} | |}} | |}} Hypers | Uses 1000 power|}} | Uses 1000 power|}} | Uses 1000 power|}} Palette Gallery File:MvC-EoH_DrDoom_DCL_Pal1.gif File:MvC-EoH_DrDoom_DCL_Pal2.gif File:MvC-EoH_DrDoom_DCL_Pal3.gif File:MvC-EoH_DrDoom_DCL_Pal4.gif File:MvC-EoH_DrDoom_DCL_Pal5.gif File:MvC-EoH_DrDoom_DCL_Pal6.gif File:MvC-EoH_DrDoom_DCL_Pal7.gif File:MvC-EoH_DrDoom_DCL_Pal8.gif File:MvC-EoH_DrDoom_DCL_Pal9.gif Infinite's Doctor Doom Currently, Infinite's version comes with 103 palettes to choose from. Although it features most of the same moves and animations as the other versions, many of the sprites for the specials have been completely redone in a different style. The playability of this version is very solid. The player has the option to do either level 1 hypers, the default, or level 2, referred to as MAX hypers, by respectively pressing 1 or 2 / commands for the designated move. This version also features an entirely new hyper not seen in any of the other versions of Doctor Doom. In addition, he features a voicepack that is likely composed of sounds from his appearance in MvC3. This is considered to be one of the best versions of Doctor Doom currently available, winning character of the month on The Mugen Fighters Guild. Stats *Life: 1058 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 Movelist Specials | |}} | |}} | |}} | |}} | |}} Hypers | Uses 1000 power Press for Max version Uses 2000 power|}} | Uses 1000 power Press for Max version Uses 2000 power|}} | Uses 1000 power Press for Max version Uses 2000 power|}} + | Uses 3000 power|}} + | Uses 3000 power|}} Palette Gallery File:Infinite's_Doom_Pal_1)_Default.png|Default File:Infinite's_Doom_Pal_2)_MVC2.png|MVC2 File:Infinite's_Doom_Pal_3)_AldoCustom_AldoDarkDecree.png|AldoCustom/AldoDarkDecree File:Infinite's_Doom_Pal_4)_AldoCustom02_AldoOrangeandPurple.png|AldoCustom02/AldoOrangeandPurple File:Infinite's_Doom_Pal_5)_new5.png|new5 File:Infinite's_Doom_Pal_6)_AldoDrStrange.png|AldoDrStrange File:Infinite's_Doom_Pal_7)_AldoMagneto.png|AldoMagneto File:Infinite's_Doom_Pal_8)_AldoMvC2Art.png|AldoMvC2Art File:Infinite's_Doom_Pal_9)_new9.png|new9 File:Infinite's_Doom_Pal_10)_ChosisHeraldDoom.png|ChosisHeraldDoom File:Infinite's_Doom_Pal_11)_ChosisUMvC3.png|ChosisUMvC3 File:Infinite's_Doom_Pal_12)_ChosisUMvC302.png|ChosisUMvC302 Kamekaze's Doctor Doom This version of Doctor Doom comes with the option of configuring him to either a 4 button, MvC2 style, or a 6 button layout via the config.txt file. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 5000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 108 Movelist Specials | |}} | |}} | |}} Hypers | Uses 1000 power|}} | Uses 1000 power|}} | Uses 1000 power|}} Palette Gallery File:Kamekaze_MvC2Doom_Pal1.gif File:Kamekaze_MvC2Doom_Pal2.gif File:Kamekaze_MvC2Doom_Pal3.gif File:Kamekaze_MvC2Doom_Pal4.gif File:Kamekaze_MvC2Doom_Pal5.gif File:Kamekaze_MvC2Doom_Pal6.gif 'Victory Quotes' 'General' *''"It amuses me to let you live. Next time, you may not be so lucky."'' *''"Once again, I prove myself to be lord of all I survey!"'' *''"You are a gnat, easily swatted aside by my armored fist. Bother me no more!"'' *''"You are but one of hundreds who I have crushed beneath my feet."'' *''"Polish my boots, so long as you're groveling on the floor."'' *''"Your pitiful attempt at combat has only succeeded in annoying me. Begone!"'' Videos File:MUGEN Dr. Doom vs. Superman File:MUGEN Dr. Doom vs. Naruto File:Mugen - Dr. Doom vs. Thanos Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel Super Heroes Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom 2 Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Fantastic Four Characters Category:Metal Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:60's Characters